TMNT: The beginning is never the end
by nighttimecatplayer
Summary: When old enemies are finally defeated, and new ones begin to rise, what will our half-shelled heroes do when they get more than they bargained for? Or do they have more help than they come to realize? Whatever the case may be, time doesn't wait for you to be ready. And time seems to be something that the turtles can't get enough of. After all, the beginning is never the end.
1. The Unfortunate Beginning

**A/N:** Hello everyone! It's been quite some time, hasn't it? I'd make a joke about it feeling like I haven't written in years, but it'd end up being a literal joke since it has been years since this was last continued. I bet you never thought you'd never see me again did you? Or you're probably just wondering who the heck I am, either way, you'll know soon enough! That came out harsher than intended didn't it? I apologize for that, anyway, if you haven't somehow miraculously stumbled upon this story before, you'll probably need a proper introduction for it, so, let us get started!

Yes, there will be one original character taking place within this story. Yes, the story line will be tailored slightly to help support this character. Yes, there may be some blood and gore within the story. No, there will not be any sexually related acts taking place. Yes, this is the 2012 version based off of the TV show. And as for the timeline? It'll be a bit hard to pin point since this WAS based off the episode showdown, but now with all the new episodes, I have a lot more to work with. I believe that I can tailor everything to work out with the most recent episode Owari, but it will take some time to rewrite. As for the expected time frame of completion for this story, I'm not fully sure how many chapters there will be since I was looking to make this an ongoing series. But hopefully it'll be a nice long journey that doesn't overstay it's welcome!

As for the normal **Disclaimer:** jumbo, we all know that I don't own the turtles, but if I did it would be a dream come true! I do own the story and the original character however! As for the amazing cover picture, it's all due to my friend Ash, so be sure to give her a round of applause!

Now as for the story, every journey has to start somewhere, and this is where our journey begins! But not only for us, but for the turtles as well! So I'd suggest kicking back, grabbing a slice of pizza, and taking a load off, because this is going to be a long one. Aside from all that however, I have nothing much else to say, aside from please enjoy the first chapter, and to please leave a review! Things start off a little rocky, and may even contain a bit of blood, but I wouldn't start giving out rated M for mature ratings just yet. Oh, who am I kidding? I'd proceed with a bit of caution if I were you!

Anyway, it's time I finally stopped rambling. Let us get on with it already!

* * *

It was dark, just like it always had been. Dark. A cell couldn't get very bright when you were enclosed off by four walls without any windows, but this darkness was different. It was nothing, there was just nothing. There was no door, no walls, not even a floor to stand on. There was just nothing but empty black space. And she hated every waking moment of it.

The creature hated it, she hated being alone, she hated the darkness, she despised it, she despised all of it. But why was there now nothing at all? Was she finally dead? Was this hell? Was this her hell? If it was, it was the worst form of torture they could have possibly inflicted on her. The silence was driving the creature mad, but even she couldn't bring herself to make a sound, she was alone, she was isolated, she was terrified. No one could hear her anyway.

The creature was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't even recognized that she was utterly and completely numb up until now, maybe she really was dead after all. Then again, she hadn't moved from her sitting position in god knows how long. She was afraid, afraid to move. Afraid that if she walked too far she'd end up falling into the abyss, end up falling forever into nothingness.

Not to mention the poor creature was also bored out of her mind, but that didn't seem to matter much compared to her current situation. What could the creature possibly do? She was stuck, trapped, captured, she was a prisoner.

She remembered every moment of it too, the abuse, the pain, the torture. It had been for so long that the creature became practically immune to the pain, but it that didn't stop it from hurting on the inside. She also remembered her captors. Were they aliens? Robots? Maybe both? Well, whatever they were, it didn't stop them from being monsters.

The one thing the poor creature couldn't remember however was her family, not without the photo anyway.

It had been so long since she last saw them, and they were all so very little at the time, just like her. They were just tiny tots when the photo was taken, but now she couldn't even remember their faces due to aging. They probably looked different now, but that photo was her life line in remembering. Without it, she only saw four faint colors, blue, red, purple, and orange.

But now the photo of them was gone, lost in the dark abyss of her imprisonment forever. She always kept it safely tucked in her shell, where could it have possibly gone off to? It was all she had left of them, she needed it to live, she needed them.

But years passed and they never came, no one ever came. And it had been ten long years, ten years of loneliness, ten years of suffering, ten years of agony. But no one ever came for her.

Did they even remember her? Were they even alive? Why was she even alive? If she still was anyway, because it certainly didn't seem like it now.

And even after death, she was still being tortured. Why couldn't it just all end? She could have easily ended it, maybe that's what she did. Maybe that's why she was still suffering, maybe that's why she deserved all of this, maybe that's why she had a major headache, maybe that's wh- Wait, what? Headache?

That's right, she had a headache. She was feeling pain, not to mention the creatures head was now pounding into oblivion, and god did she miss not being able to feel anything.

Cut off her arm, sock her in the jaw, rip her apart, she didn't care. But out of everything you had to give her a bloody headache? Not even god knew how bad her headaches were.

Seeing that the throbbing in her head wasn't going to end anytime soon, the creature held two three fingered hands to her forehead, trying to now massage the pain away which only seemed to make it worsen. But it wasn't just in her head now, it was all over. It was as if someone had repeatedly slammed her entire body into a brick wall, her head receiving the entirety of the blows. Creating immense white hot pain that would have anyone doubled over in a second, and in this case, it was starting to have the same effect on the creature.

The creature was hunched over, grabbing at her head as she begged for the pain to go away. It felt like her skull was now being ripped open, but no sound ever seemed to come out of her mouth. Only tears slid down her face as she dug her nails into her own skin. _"Make it go away!"_ The creature silently sobbed inside of her mind, begging whatever force that held her to do something, to do anything to help her.

After several moments of no success, an ear chilling scream managed to erupt from the creature when the pain became completely unbearable. But not before a sickening _rip_ was heard, it was as if someone had silently stitched her mouth shut without her knowing it. Only adding onto all of the agonizing pain as the taste and smell of crimson flooded her senses.

There was so much blood now, it stained the endless abyss red and pooled out from the creature like a river, she couldn't breathe past the overflow of blood. No, it wouldn't stop. The pain wouldn't stop, the blood wouldn't stop, the torture wouldn't stop, shell, even her own screaming wouldn't stop. Why wouldn't any of it stop?

The blood wasn't the only thing red anymore, but it was impossible for the creature to tell as her vision blurred due to the lack of oxygen she desperately needed. And then just like that, the last thing the creature ever saw was the darkness as she slipped into a river of blood and faded away into nothingness.

* * *

"MIKEY!" A rage filled scream cried out from underneath the streets of Manhattan as chaos plagued a hidden lair, and then it was from that moment everyone knew Michelangelo Hamato was now an official goner.

And they were proven right, because it didn't take very long for a pissed off Raphael to come storming into the heart and center of their home. And if looks could kill, everyone would have been long dead by now.

Casey couldn't conceal his laughter as he was the first one to notice the hilariously sad appearance of his hot headed friend, grinning madly, he decided to risk it. "Hey Raph, _pfft_ did you get a new look? I'm really digging it."

Raph bared his teeth as he made his way over to to the jock, showing clear as day that he wasn't in the mood to play around. _" Shut it Jones,_ I'll deal with you later. Now, where the shell is Mikey so I can beat him into submission?!"

Donatello was next to pick up on the current "situation" presented to them, and though he was able to conceal his laughter much better than what their black haired friend could do, it didn't stop him from doubling over on the inside. "You'll never find him Raph, even we couldn't find him. And we searched the entire lair!"

It was Donnie's turn to be the one focused on now as Raph got a little way to close for his own comfort. "Are you saying that you all _KNEW_ about this?!" He screamed angrily, ready to pound just about anything or anyone that was in his way.

Donnie backed away nervously with his hands in a defensive position, just as Leo decided to take over for him. "Oh we knew Raph, we warned him it was a bad idea but you know how Mikey is." Bad idea or not, it was bloody hilarious. And the fearless leader couldn't help but grin at his younger brother before him.

Raph was now scrunched up, the steam rising off his head which made him look like a pouting five year old in his current "get up" but before he had time to say anything, laughter echoed throughout the room, one that they were all to familiar with.

Mikey couldn't take it anymore, this was to good, even for him. He couldn't help but burst out laughing at his red clad brother who was wearing a pink tutu, which was a bad idea considering where his hiding spot was. Not even moments later Mikey came crashing down from above, landing directly on top of his already outraged brother with a loud _thud._

Mikey groaned as he rubbed his head, momentarily forgetting Raphael was still underneath him as he was pushed off. "You're so dead Mikey ya hear me?! You should have been glad splinter was around to save your shell when you had the chance! Well not anymore little brother!" The beat down could finally begin now that Mikey was out of hiding, leaving the other two brothers debating that if they should save their youngest from their brothers wrath.

Mikey was already in a headlock before anything could have been done for the poor turtle, and nothing was going to save him this time from his fate, not even saying that Raph was the greatest, although he was, Mikey had been avoiding his poundings way to much lately, and this did it for him.

"RAPH! LET ME GO!" The youngest wailed, no match for his older brother as he was pulled into the air, kicking furiously at nothing while he was still trapped in the deadly headlock. "You're going ta wish you had never been mutated Mikey!"

The orange clad turtle was losing oxygen now, and he could barely even do anything except for going limp in his brothers arms. "R-raph." Mikey barely wheezed out, receiving concerned glances from Donnie and Leo who could tell Raphael was going overboard. "Alright Raph, I think that's enough." Leo reasoned, slowly making his way over to the scene.

"No way! Did you see what he did ta me Leo?! He glued a tutu to my belt, _permanently!_ The shell for brains deserves what's coming to him!" Mikey was barely hanging onto conscious now, and he couldn't help but leg out a gag as Raph tightened the headlock even further.

" _I-I'm sorry Raph.."_ Mikey muttered, unsure if he made himself audible or not as the world began to slip away. But as quickly as the darkness came, it vanished, the tight pressure now lifting from his throat.

Raph only stared at Mikey as he let him go, his eyes wide as he watched his little brother gasp for breath on the ground in front of him. "I'm sorry." Mikey repeated, louder this time around now that he wasn't being choked by his own brother.

"M-mikey.." Raph whispered, it was now his turn to be the one sorry. "Mikey I didn't mean ta." Mikey weakly looked up, giving one of his famous grins and a thumbs up to show that he was okay. "I know you didn't Raphie."

Normally Raphael would have been ticked off at being called the childish nickname, but this time around he didn't mind it all that much. Even if it did make his ego seem like a complete wuss in front of everyone. _"I'm really sorry Mikey."_ Raph whispered, although it was more to himself than to his youngest. He hated apologizing, and he half hoped that his baby brother didn't hear him at all. But he couldn't deny how awful he felt this time around.

Sure, the two always messed with each other from time to time, but never once had he come close to bringing his brother to the near brink of unconsciousness by his own hand. Even if it wasn't intentional, he really almost did it that time.

Debating what to do next, Raph awkwardly kneeled down to his little brother and placed a hand on top of his shell, letting his actions take over for his words.

This action seemed to not only catch the littlest by surprise, but everyone else as well as they stared in awe and confusion at the display before them. Confused for what made Raphael turn so quickly from wanting to murder his sibling, to being concerned from him, and in awe from the fact that Raphael rarely showed affection like this to any of them, and dare they say apologize? But in front of them all? Were they dreaming? Insane? Or did Raph just care about his little brother more than they came to give him recognition for?

"Alright, I gotta get out of here before I'm sick." Casey retorted, making his way to the turnstiles and pushing past them. "Way to ruin the moment Casey!" Donnie called out to the leaving human, a hundred percent certain that he did nothing wrong to receive a tongue being stuck out at him.

"So uh, Mikey you hungry?" Raph asked as he finally helped his brother up onto to his feet, hoping to change subjects and to never bring up this moment again, as he was now certain that everyone else heard his small apology from before.

Instantly that got a smile beaming from the youngster, what kind of question was that? He was always hungry! "Like a turtle do!" Mikey declared happily, already pulling out his T phone to place a pizza order. It was half past dinner after all, they were all starving!

"So, who picks it up this time?" Leo calmly asked as he made his way to the center of the lair and began searching for a TV remote. "I sure as shell ain't getting it." Raph declared, almost instantly replying as he pulled out a comic book and everyone returned to their normal routines. Raph however had forgotten that he was still wearing the tutu from before, and he was going to end up regretting it later.

"I wouldn't mind getting it, but I actually have something that I'm supposed to be watching in the lab right now." Donnie pointed a thumb towards the metal doors, before vanishing behind them shortly after. That only left one turtle.

"Why am I always the one who has to pick the pizza up?!" Mikey cried out, knowing that Leo would have already suggested it if he planned on doing it himself.

Leo didn't reply, he was to busy being absorbed into the TV that was now turned on, space heroes, of course it was space heroes.

Raph only glanced at Mikey from behind his comic book before returning to it. "Money is on the kitchen counter." He stated gruffly, Mikey hung his head in defeat, knowing that he wouldn't win a battle that his brothers weren't even fighting.

Mikey was now grumbling to himself as he retrieved the money from the kitchen counter, and he might have even been grumbling more than his own stomach was, and that was saying something!

But Mikey also couldn't help but stop short when he walked back out and noticed Raph still in his outfit from earlier, snickering, he debated if he should say anything, he could always save it for patrol later on tonight. But Mikey wasn't that evil, in fact, he wasn't evil at all. "Hey Raph, you might wanna change outta that. I know looking beautiful is important and all to you but I don't think it'll help much during a fight." Mikey grinned, most of the time he wasn't evil anyway.

"Mikey!" Was the last thing he heard as he laughed and jumped over the turnstiles, racing to their usual spot for pizza pick up. Pizza, a successful prank, and an apology from his hot headed brother? Today was definitely going to be a good day.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that concludes chapter one! Can you guys believe it? This is actually happening! Hopefully you all enjoyed! I tried to make it as long as possible without dragging it on, so please tell me what you thought of it! Feedback always helps me improve and write more, but I'd also really do with a beta reader or two. So, if you see any grammar mistakes, or just any mistakes at all, just let me know and I'll fix them quicker than you can say pizza! With that all said, I'll see you all in the next chapter! Oh, and by the way. Things should start heating up real soon! After all, cliff hangers are made for a reason! But that will have to wait until next time. So with that once again said, ~Stay purrfect! **  
**


	2. Bad Luck

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I'm back again with chapter two! Hopefully you all enjoyed the first chapter, I'm actually pretty happy with it myself! There's already been so many views in such a short amount of time, I can't help but get a bit nervous about my performance!

Oh, and since most was already said in the first chapter, I'll be making this author note much shorter for everyone, I know you're probably itching to jump back into the action. After all, I did leave everyone off with some cliff hangers! Hopefully they were executed correctly, I have a big thing for executing cliff hangers correctly, along with the pacing, staying in character, grammar, conversations between characters, fluff, etc. etc. Also, where in the world did Mikey get a tutu?!

We may never know the answer to that question, but I do know that I don't own the turtles! Le gasp _,_ the **Disclaimer:** jumbo is back at it again!

I did promise that I would make this time around shorter, so I'll hush now and leave you all to reading. But before I do, don't forget to leave a review! I'm honestly not sure whether or not this is something that people can enjoy or want continued, so it'll really help me out and make my day to have a sense of direction of how I'm doing! Oh, and as last time I give this chapter the same rating. There will be blood, but nothing to mature worthy for everyone.

I think this is all of my ramblings said and done however, so I'll let you all get on to reading! Enjoy!

* * *

The creature awoke with a jolt, panting as she gazed around her settings fanatically. Her skull was practically cracking itself open from the harsh movement, but she didn't care. She could only ignore the arduous feeling as green hands flew to her face, searching desperately for any sign of stitching upon them, only to sigh in relief when she came up empty handed.

Taking her time to let her head rush dimmer down to a mild throb, the creature decided to take in her surroundings. And she couldn't have felt more relieved when she noticed the all too familiar settings, but she was also disappointed. It was the same room, the same metal door, the same walls, the same everything. She was back in her prison, but she never even left it to begin with.

It had to be a dream, it was the only thought that could occur to the poor tortured soul. But to think even her own mind would betray her? She wasn't safe anywhere, and the very thought of not even being safe inside her own head unsettled her greatly.

But what about the pain? Why could she feel it inside the dream? Why hadn't it gone away yet? Why couldn't she remember what had happened? Come to think of it, there was a strange liquid dripping down the back of her neck from the moment she had woken up.

Coming to a sudden and bitter realization, the creature reached behind with a shaky hand, hissing slightly as the throbbing in her head increased upon contact.

Despite the darkness, the creature could see the think outline of red coating her appendage after pulling it back. And although it didn't dawn on her on how it had happened, she could now take a guess. But instead of feeling angry at her captors like she should have, she felt defeated. Completely and utterly defeated.

The creature felt this way for a very long time, unsure of when she finally gave up all the hope she once had of freedom. But although she had given up all hope, it didn't stop her from feeling the burning hatred that she contained for them inside. Shell, she would rip apart every last one of her captors if the chance ever presented itself. But she never had the proper opportunity, and any escape attempts ended painfully while she was the one on the short end of the stick.

The worst part was, they never gave her a reason for her capture. No questions, no threats, no reason for their cruelty, just sheer pain and torment. The creature already came to the conclusion long ago that they were just sadistic, but could they even feel? They were emotionless monsters, not showing the slightest sign of life or compassion in their cold heart, but it wasn't just with her.

At times the creature could still remember the blood curdling screams of all the other victims, each one containing their own sympathy of agony and terror. And then as quickly as they started, they would just stop, vanish from existence, never returning for another soul to hear. But those screams replayed over and over inside her mind, like a broken record that was stuck on repeat. They were just begging for her help while she only sat and listened to their suffering. She even had the tools to save them, but she only sat back and listened.

And if you thought that was bad, the outside was even worse. But luckily, the creature was only let out whenever she was being dragged off to a new form of torment, and in a way, thank god for that.

She didn't mind gore or blood, none in the slightness. But it practically coated the walls outside, each their own shade and hue of color, some old and some fresh, but mostly fresh. Not only that, but there was also always a body being dragged off somewhere. And at times, they would even pass a room piled high with rotting corpses. But that wasn't the only thing that horrified the creature.

With victims came containment, they all needed to go somewhere before reaching their impending doom. And the creature could never forget them, she'd never forget the faces, all silently pleading her for help as if it would be their last. And in all honesty, it probably was. There was never a time when you would see a reoccurring face in one of those cells, and one of the most terrifying thoughts for the creature is why she hadn't joined them.

There was also several things that the creature took notice to whenever they returned from a harsh beating, or in several cases, the removal of an organ. The biggest thing the creature noticed was that her cell was completely isolated from the rest, and if she had any say so in anything, was probably the most heavily guarded.

Another thing that she noticed was that her cell was closed off, while everyone else at least had clear glass to see through, she was left in complete darkness. And lastly, her cell always felt as if it was moving, but the rooms and hallways always remained the same. It was almost as if someone was moving the entire building, transporting it from one spot to another.

And while the thought sounded obscured, the creature wouldn't be surprised if that somehow ended up being the case. She had made it outside once in an escape attempt, but only once. And the things that she saw ended up scarring her for life, but she knew she was nowhere near home. No, she wasn't in Manhattan anymore. _"I miss home."  
_

The very thought hit the poor creature like a train, almost sending her plummeting to the ground as she scrambled onto her feet. Not wanting to have a date with the floor, the creature finally decided to start moving more slowly as she swayed, barely managing to even keep her footing in place.

With a hand supporting herself on the wall beside her, the creature slowly began to search throughout the exterior of her shell, almost sending herself into a full panic attack when she pulled out every item aside from the one that she was looking for.

There was the weapons, both designed with such elegance and grace, but also dangerous beyond owners belief. Whoever made them certainly knew their craftsmanship, making both feel natural in the hands. There was also the faint idea that maybe it was only natural in one particular set of hands, her hands. It was very possible that they belonged to her.

There was the mask, or a bandana as some would call it. Two eye holes were cut out the front for seeing, and despite being worn down with age, the mask still showed off a bright pink proudly. The creature was unsure of why, but she felt like it was a part of her identity somehow. And yet she never wore it, afraid that it would be taken away from her forever. Just like how she was taken away from her family in an ironic resemblance.

And lastly but not least, there was the doll. An old stuffed turtle to be exact. And although it was missing an arm and an eye, she felt strangely attached to it. It was all she had in her times of need, and she would rather let death take her place before she would let anyone touch it.

At the thought, that's what she was. She wasn't just a creature, she was a turtle, just like the doll who wore the exact same features. And so was most of her family when given more thought, they were turtles too. Mutants as they would call it, mutant turtles. _"Family, my family."  
_

Fear began to quickly rise in the turtle when she realized one crucial detail that had interrupted her thoughts yet again, the item she was looking for was still gone. Panicking, the poor soul checked and rechecked again, coming up empty handed each time as she felt herself break down more with each search.

It wasn't just a dream, it was gone. It was really gone. Could they have taken it? Why wouldn't they take everything else then too? Did she somehow drop it? It can't be gone, it just can't be, she _needed_ it. Everything started to spin as the turtle slowly slid down the wall, the same thing repeating over and over in her mind when she failed her search for the final time. " _Gone, gone, gone, gone, it's gone."  
_

At this point tears were streaming down the turtles face and she couldn't do anything to stop the overflow of water, her heart retching with each sob as she didn't care who heard her anymore. She needed that item, it kept her sane. She was already losing herself by the mere second without it, she needed it, she couldn't bare the pain without it, she-

With a loud slam, the door to the creatures cell was thrown open. Taking the weeping turtle by surprise, she quickly backed up into the furthest corner of the room and gasped. Fear overtook her emotions as she was no longer crying, but was instead shivering at what stood in the doorway.

A human stood motionlessly at the door, and although he looked like the average business man, the turtle knew this was all a lie. He wasn't human, he wasn't even alive, only the thing controlling it on the inside was. And although the deadpan expression on his face was enough to prove a point, the blaster he was holding spoke louder than words.

The sudden movement of the droid caused the terrified turtle to back up even further into the wall, although there was no wall left to back into. She couldn't help but quiver, slightly retracting into her shell to hide. But the turtle also sent a death glare towards the humanoid, showing that her hatred for them was still going strong, even if it did have no effect on the otherwise emotionless android.

Normally, the turtle wouldn't have shown such fear towards anything or anyone. But this time was different, they shouldn't have come this earlier for her, they wanted something from her, out of her, and she barely had anything left to give them. Not to mention the android was now hovering above her, so that didn't really help calm her nerves either.

It was frightening the poor turtle, the way the robot was just staring into her soul without taking a single breathe. He was just staring at her mercilessly, not the slightest hint of movement evident in his metallic body. And then without any warning, the android suddenly bent down to make eye contact with the helpless creature, sending a shiver up her spine as their eyes locked into place.

Speaking with the most deadpan voice no one thought to be possible, the android squinted his eyes as he was mere inches away from the turtles face, and never had she experienced such fear before in her terrified life. "Kraang is not pleased with the performance of the one known as the prisoner of Kraang."

* * *

Mikey groaned as he sat on the ledge of a nearby rooftop kicking his legs, the pizza parlor wasn't that far from here, and he was now starting to lose his patience with the deliver dude.

The youngest was never one for waiting, he could barely even manage to sit still during meditation with splinter. But this was for pizza, and he'd do anything for pizza. But then again, he was also starving. His iron stomach was practically caving in on itself from the hunger, attempting to eat away at his insides and digest anything it could get it's hands on.

After a large grumble from below, Mikey glanced down at his phone with hope, but he was now groaning again when he saw the time. It had been one hour since he last placed the pizza call for him and his brothers, one full hour blown that he had been sitting there doing absolutely nothing.

The youngest would have asked for their order to be free if Mikey hadn't felt bad for the pizza dude. He was always caught straight smack in the middle of their chaos, and all he ever tried to do was deliver pizza for them and the rest of New York. The least the turtle could do was cut the poor guy some slack. But even then, it was starting to get late, and Mikey already had to answer three questioning calls from his brothers.

At the mention of call, Mikey decided to make one last attempt with the parlor, although he already knew what the results would be. The youngest already tried calling the pizzeria several times before, but every time he did it would just go straight to voice mail. Which was odd, even for him. But considering their number was working perfectly fine just an hour ago, something definitely wasn't right.

The youngest couldn't take it anymore upon hearing that same robotic voice answer for the sixth time, he was just about ready to chew off his own arm from the unbearable hunger. But not his water balloon arm of course, he still needed that one. Then again, Mikey still needed both of his arms if he wanted to fight to his fullest. So with a quick text to his brothers, the youngest got up with a stretch and started preparing himself for the pizza run that he was about to make.

Taking off from his once stationary position, the youngest couldn't help but glance back behind him as he jumped over an ac unit. Mikey wasn't blind, that he knew. But he couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to end up passing right by the cheesy goodness, it's why he hadn't left sooner to begin with.

After a few minutes of shortening the distance between himself and the pizza parlor, Mikey couldn't help but to take notice of a rather large car wreck down the way. Skidding to a stop, the youngest perched himself on a street light to observe the wreckage. Cars were piled up in the middle of the road, smoke was polluting the once clear skies, and one truck seemed to be leaking fluids all over.

It seemed to be chaos down below for the humans, and it was one of the few reasons that Mikey was actually glad his brothers didn't let him drive the Shell raiser. However, amidst all that chaos, the youngest took notice of something. Chemicals shouldn't be glowing green should they? Nah, it was probably just him. After all, Mikey knew nothing about science stuff unlike his genius brother, but he couldn't help but still shiver at the site.

People often ended up forgetting that whatever trash you threw onto the ground would eventually find it's way in the sewers, and the same went for chemical spills. It was only so long until one of those dangerous chemicals ended up seeping into their home, and the thought not only scared the youngest, but it also made him sad.

The thought of losing their beloved home to contamination was terrifying, but how could humans destroy their own homes like that? It was bad enough that they had aliens and mutants trying to destroy the city, but there was only so much you could do for the environment when it was gone.

Taking one last sad glance to the panic down below, the youngest turned tail and left the humans to fend for themselves. As much as he wanted to stick around and help them, the last thing he needed was to be noticed and end up on a dissecting table. And besides, he still had pizza to find.

The rest of the run went by in complete silence, silence which was unusual for the youngest, but his mind was elsewhere. He felt bad, bad for just leaving the humans like that when they needed help. Mikey was always the most compassionate out of his brothers, but did you have to be compassionate to help someone in need? Sure, they looked a little different than the humans. But he never understood why humans and mutants couldn't just get along.

Before Mikey could think of an answer to his own question, something heavenly flooded his senses which made him come to an abrupt stop. Licking his lips, the orange banded turtle couldn't help but rub his hungry stomach. He recognized that scent immediately, it was pizza.

The youngest started to sniff the air searching for the source, his feet taking over as he followed the aroma to the edge of the building. It was coming from the alley way down below, and that wasn't suspicious at all right?

The turtle didn't have time to decide as he was already sliding down the fire escape, but what was waiting for him at the bottom horrified him. There was pizza all thrown around the alleyway, some were even spattered against the walls and sides. And while a few boxes remained untouched, most of them were all wasted.

Trying to scavenge what he could, the youngest couldn't help but let out a cry of despair. "Who would do this to pizza?!" Mikey was about to mourn the losses of the savory food when he spotted something gleaming in a nearby dumpster, it looked familiar to him somehow.

Slowly making his way over to the trash can, Mikey prepared himself for unknown horrors as he stuffed a slice of Pepperoni into his mouth. It wasn't Antonio's, but it would have to do.

After already having to count down three times in his head with no success, the youngest knew it was now or never. Taking out a chuck from his belt, Mikey placed a hand on the lid he previously failed to open. Only this time, he spared himself the counting and just threw it open.

Instead of being met with an enemy, the youngest was met with a silver bike. And he couldn't hide his surprised gasp as he recognized it, everything was coming together now. "Dude, this belongs to the pizza guy!" Slamming the lid shut, Mikey started to back away horrified. No wonder the pizza guy was so late, something happened to him!

The youngest was about to call his brothers and tell them what happened when he heard a loud bang, it was coming from a rusted door that he hadn't previously noticed before. Mikey stared wide eyed when the bang happened again, causing him to slightly flinch as he started to walk over to it.

Mikey wasn't sure why he was walking towards the loud noise that probably meant doom for him, in fact, his gut instinct was screaming at him to get out of there. But it was like his body had a mind of it's own. The youngest couldn't control his legs, his arms, not even his head. He couldn't move at all. He could only watch with unspoken terror as the rusted door came closer to him. _"That sure looks an awful lot like blood."_

With the door now only inches apart, the youngest began to reach for the handle to turn. His heart was beating out of his chest now, but there was literately nothing that he could do when he couldn't even control his own body.

As the handle slowly clicked, signifying that the door was indeed unlocked before him. A familiar ring tone started blaring loudly throughout the alleyway, almost giving Mikey a heart attack as he jumped out of his shell.

Before he realized what he was doing, the youngest was already reaching down for his phone and walking away from the accursed door. Wait, he could move again!

"Dude, Raph, you're not going to believe this." Mikey started as he answered the call, he couldn't have been happier that one of his brothers was worried out of their shell about him.

"Save it Mikey, just get your shell back to the lair. It's important." Raphael didn't even give his little brother a chance to reply, he was already long gone. Leaving the youngest alone, Mikey could stare sadly at the phone before he finally sighed. Maybe they weren't worried about him after all.

Placing his phone back on his belt, Mikey gathered the pizza that he had dropped sometime before and made his way over back to the fire escape. Whatever was wrong back at home, Raph sounded pretty serious about it.

Before the youngest started his purist back home, Mikey couldn't help but steal a final glance at the door that had him somehow hypnotized before. Shuddering, he started to climb his way back onto the rooftops, not noticing one final bang that came from below.

* * *

 **A/N:** And boom, chapter two is completed! Talk about cliff hangers, I know. But I just can't help it! You should start expecting a lot of those with me around. Anyway, what do you all think of the story so far? Hopefully you're all enjoying it! This one is a bit longer than the last, and the chapters might just get even longer as time progresses. As always, please leave a review! Flames, feedback, reviews, I take them all! After all, the big question is if **YOU** want this continued or not. I'm personally enjoying it so far, but it'd be amazing to know that you're enjoying it too. And as usual, I tried to keep the grammar mistakes to a minimum, but if you see any be sure to let me know! Also, how is the dialogue so far? Is there not enough of it? I feel like maybe I should add more, or should I leave it the way it is? I'd appreciate the feedback! With that all said, I think I'll be on my way to writing the next chapter. I even already have everything planned out, so be prepared! But until next time, ~Stay purrfect! **  
**


End file.
